Broadcast media provides content to a large group of users, but does not lend well to targeted advertisement to those users or groups of those users. The advertisements provided with the broadcast can be selected based on the type of content being broadcast or the particular geographic area in which the broadcast occurs. But, selecting the advertisements to vary between households receiving the broadcast is difficult.